Un cumpleaños especial
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Es el cuempleaños de los italias. Antonio esta sumamente inquieto y evita a Lovino completamente. ¿Sera el peor cumpleaños de Lovino? O tal vez... // AntonioxLovino


Lo sé, lo sé... tendria que haberme dignado a terminar el fic de "vida de tres idiotas" pero juro que esta en proseso!! xD Es que como todos los fans bien sabrá ayer fue el cumpleaños de los Italia, y un español tan dedicado a sus niños como yo no podía haberlo pasado por alto.

Asique en más o menos medio dia (con muchas interrupciones de pormedio xD) hice este fic para festejar el cumpleaños de tan bellos personajes. SOBRE TODO A MIIIII LOVI~ que lo amo más que a nada en la vida ;w;

Lo queria subi ayer, pero por cosas de la vida (y que soy un español algo lerdo 8D) no pude xD asique aki lo tienen, disfrutenlo.

Un cumpleaños especial

La mañana era algo fresca, porque lo que agarró las sabanas y se acurrucó bajo ellas. Sin embargo los molestos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana empezaron a lastimar sus ojos, incluso cerrados. Decidió voltearse para ya no ver la luz, y acurrucarse en el pecho de la persona que tenía al lado. Sin embargo, por más que buscó, no encontró ese cálido cuerpo, ni sintió como esos fuertes brazos los rodeaban.

Al parecerle extraño abrió con delicadeza los ojos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba completamente solo en la cama. Ya aceptando que no podría volver a dormir (porque solo eran ESOS abrazos lo que lograban que conciliase el sueño) decidió levantarse de la cama y buscar al imbesil de su amante.

Era totalmente antinatural que Antonio no estuviese a su lado cuando despertara. No era precisamente que siempre se despertara después de él, es que se quedaba mirándolo dormir como si fuese una especie de psicópata pervertido con fetiche de ver gente durmiendo. Además, por más que jamás lo aceptara, Lovino odiaba con toda su alma no verlo cuando abría los ojos. Le daba sensación de soledad y eso era lo último que quería sentir.

Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando oyó su voz que provenía de la oficina del mayor. Frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza dispuesto a criticarle por haberlo dejado solo en la cama (cosa que iba a adornar con insultos para que no sonara tan infantil). Pero guardó silencio y se le quedó mirando al ver que hablaba por teléfono de un tema el cual no había notado hasta ese momento.

-No te preocupes Gilbert, yo ya tengo el regalo de Ita-chan, hace meses que lo compré…. Sí, sé que habías dicho que querías que le diéramos un regalo entre los tres, pero sabes que no iba a sentirme bien si no le daba algo por mi mismo, tú sabes lo importante que es Feliciano para mi…… ¿¿que le van a dar que?? Gilbert, es su cumpleaños, no su despedida de soltero, Dile a Francis que se guarde esas perversiones para sus fiestas privadas Dx

Finalmente cortó el teléfono, pero Lovino no lo llamó, solo salio rápido de la oficina antes de que notara su presencia y volvió a su habitación.

¡¡Se le había olvidado completamente!!¡¡ Hoy era su cumpleaños!!

Y ese imbesil español lo había dejado solo en la cama para hablar por teléfono con el idiota de los pollos sobre que regalarle al prefecto de su hermano, que novedad, ¿porque no le sorprendía?

Aun así dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse, conociendo como era Antonio en cualquier momento abriría la puerta, tal vez con un inmenso desayuno o mil quinientas rosas, para luego tirarse sobre el y gritar algo como "¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lovi~!!" o alguna otra de sus ñoñerias.

Se puso en guardia al ver que se abría la puerta lentamente. No iba a dejar que toda su humanidad lo aplastara. Antonio estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa sincera pero para nada extasiada al verlo, sin desayuno, sin flores, sin nada….

-Hola… ¿ya te despertaste? Lo siento, tuve que entender algo y no pude quedarme hasta que despertaras… -Se acercó con paso lento hasta donde estaba el italiano, este lo miraba con cara desconfiada, completamente seguro de que se le tararía encima. Pero el español solo se agachó a su lado y besó su mejilla con una pesadez (hasta se diría con miedo) tan grande que ni el italiano se sintió capaz de apartarlo. – Feliz cumpleaños Lovi…

-Grazie….

Antonio solo sonrío y se puso de pie.

-Hare el desayuno, vístete, te veo abajo.

-No me digas que hacer bastardo….

El solo se rió y lo dejó solo en el cuarto. El italiano se levantó y empezó a vestirse. De todos los cumpleaños que había pasado con el español, este era el más extraño. No era normal que no le haya dado un regalo, o algo… aunque seguramente cuando bajara la escalera viera un inmenso desayuno.

Pero no fue así. Una vez en el comedor vio con extrañeza, y algo de tristeza, que su desayuno era perfectamente normal a los de todos los días. Pero lo mas extraño de todo era, sin duda, Antonio. Se estaba comportando como todo un idiota, bueno, más que de costumbre. Un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estaba distraído, se le caían las cosas por quedarse pensando, hasta se le quemo una tostada…. dos veces. Lovino también notaba que sudaba terriblemente y se asustaba de nada, como si estuviese sumamente nervioso a causa de algo.

-Bastardo, que demonios te pasa?

-Eh? De que hablas Lovi??

-Tú sabes bien de que hablo, grandísimo imbesil…

-Jeje, no… no se a que te refieres…

Le sonrío tontamente, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa y se notaba a lo lejos. El italiano iba a responderle cuando sonó el teléfono y Antonio le pidió amablemente que fuera a contestar. Al italiano no le quedó opción y se puso de pie, atendiendo el teléfono.

-¿Ciao?

-¡¡¡Buonno cumpleanno Fratello!!!

Dijo una voz tan aguda y acelerada que tubo que apartar el tubo del teléfono de su oído para no quedar sordo de una oreja.

-Idiota, no grites tan fuerte…

-¡Lo siento! Nee… ¿¿vendrás hoy a casa verdad?? ¡¡Trae a España!! ¡¡Haremos una fiesta para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños!! ¿Vendrás verdad?

-¡¡Cállate!! Esta bien, iremos, pero deja de gritar.

-¡¡¡¡Siii!!!!

Obviamente la petición del Italia mayor fue ignorada, ya que Feliciano le pasó todos los datos en un tono de voz algo elevado por la emoción.

Un par de horas después Antonio y Lovino caminaban juntos, yendo para la casa de Feliciano y Ludwig. El español seguía comportándose extraño, estaba cada vez más nervioso y se negaba a mirarlo, además no lo había abrazado ni tomado de la mano ni nada de lo que normalmente hacía cuando salían juntos.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero cada vez le dolía más la indiferencia del mayor, por lo que acercó su mano y agarró la del español, entrelazando sus dedos instantáneamente y desviando la mirada, al sentir como el español se la fijaba sorprendido.

Si bien no lo soltó, tampoco hizo ademán de emocionarse demasiado, solo sonrío un poco y siguió caminando en silencio.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la feliz pareja, siendo recibidos por un acelerado Feliciano que primero se tiró a los brazos de su hermano y luego a los de España, el cual le respondió el abrazo con un "¡¡feliz cumpleaños Ita-chaaan!!" mientras daba vueltas con el colgando. Lovino sintió una punzada de tristeza. ¿Porque se mostraba mas enérgico con él?

Entraron a la casa en donde el resto de los países estaban cómodamente sentados. Todos se acercaron al italiano para darle sus felicidades los cuales contesto con un simple "hum…"

Tuvieron una comida llena de gritos, risas de algunos, peleas de otros… Al menos la tarde fue soportable para el italiano.

Finalmente llegó la hora de los regalos, ambos italianos estaba de frente a todos los invitados, Feliciano con cara emocionada y totalmente feliz, Lovino, en cambio, tenia cara de fastidio, deseando estar en cualquier otro lado.

Todos los países les dieron sus respectivos regalos, algunos eran compartidos. Sea como sea, los invitados se fueron dispersando para dar sus regalos en privado. Lovino se asustó bastante cuando Prusia y Francia se lo llevaron lentamente a una esquina y le dieron un paquete angosto y alargado.

-Disfrútalo enano… te será muy útil cuando Antonio no este en casa kesesese.

El paquete terminó en la boca del albino, el cual empezó a toser por atragantarse mientras que Francis le daba golpes en la espalda.

Notoriamente fastidiado volvió al lugar donde estaban todos, solo para toparse con la desagradable escena de España dándole a Feliciano una hermosa cadena de plata pura con una cruz cristiana colgando de ella. A su hermano le brillaron los ojos y se abalanzó a abrazar a Antonio el cual lo recibió sonriente.

En ese momento Lovino se sintió realmente mal. No solo Antonio se había comportado totalmente indiferente con él, sino que además le daba un regalo tan hermoso a su hermano… y a el nada.

No es que sintiera envidia, poco le importaban los regalos… pero España era su pareja y siempre le dolió ver como se comportaba con Feliciano, sabiendo que era mucho mejor que él y con el eterno temor de que lo prefiera antes que a Lovino.

El resto de la noche fue totalmente normal. España se acercaba poco y nada a Lovino y ni siquiera amagaba a darle algo.

Lentamente los invitados fueron dejando la casa, hasta que finalmente fue el turno de España e Italia del Sur. Se despidieron de los anfitriones y se marcharon tranquilamente. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el viaje. Antonio miraba de reojo a Lovino, pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente ahora.

Una vez en la casa Antonio había vuelto a sudar de los nervios y se removía impaciente, pero eso a Lovino ya no le interesaba.

-Me voy a dormir…

-¡Espera Lovi!

El italiano lo miró con cara de nada, pero Antonio solo desvío la mirada nervioso.

-Si no me vas a decir nada me voy…

-Es que… ¿estas bien? Te noto molesto…

-Estoy igual que siempre…

-Bueno sí, pero… no… no quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?

El italiano levantó una ceja.

-¿Debería?

-Bueno… es tu cumpleaños y no hemos hecho mucho juntos…

-Claro, ¿ahora si te importa no?

El nerviosismo de Antonio pasó de lado y le hizo espacio al desconcierto.

-¿De que hablas?

-No tengo ningún interés en estar contigo ni en este cumpleaños ni en ninguno… si me disculpas, me iré a dormir…

Lovino se fue con paso decidido hacia su habitación, estaba tan furioso que no notó como unos brazos fuertes lo detenían y lo volteaban y unos ojos verdes lo miraban con confusión.

-Lovi… ¿porque estas tan molesto? ¿Eh hecho algo mal?

El italiano lo miró con fastidio y se soltó de su agarre.

-¿¿Y me lo preguntas bastardo?? Para quedarme aquí y que me ignores todo el tiempo prefiero irme a dormir ahora. ¿¿Porque no mejor te vas con Feliciano al cual parece importarte mas que sea su cumpleaños??

Antonio se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

-¿Feliciano? ¿Estas molesto porque le di un regalo a Feliciano?

-¡¡Me importa una mierda tu regalo!! ¡¡Me importa una mierda que te comportes tan feliz cuando lo ves!! ¡¡Y me importa una mierda que me ignores!! ¡¡Haz lo que se te cante!!¡No necesito ni tu atención, ni tus regalos ni nada! ¡¡¡Déjame tranquilo!!!

Inconscientemente empezó a llorar, y se volteó para que Antonio no lo notara. Pero sabía que eso no funcionaria y no tardo en sentir esos hermosos brazos rodeando su cuerpo con calidez. Esta vez Lovino no lo apartó.

-Lo lamento… estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y atendía tanto mis nervios que olvidé completamente en como te afectan esas acciones Lovi. La verdad es que te ignoraba porque cada vez que miraba tu rostro me recorrían un nervio y un miedo que iba mas allá de lo que nunca había sentido.

Sin dejar de llorar el italiano se volteó y lo miró algo confundido.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

Antonio se sonrojó y volvió a ponerse nervioso.

-Es que… tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños Lovi… y eh estado todo el día meditando en como dártelo.

Lovino levantó una ceja.

-Pues… ¿no es muy difícil sabes? Solo sácalo y entrégalo, es fácil hasta para alguien como tú…

-No… no me refiero a eso Dx –El español levantó una temblorosa mano y la metió dentro de su saco, como buscando algo. Sudaba a gota gorda y hasta prácticamente podía oír su corazón latir cual colibrí volando.- Es que… bueno… verás…

-¿¿Pero que demonios te pasa imbesil?? ¿¿Desde cuando sufres tanto el miedo??

-Es… es que no es tan fácil Dx

Los temblorosos dedos finalmente sacaron un pequeño estuche y lo sostuvo en frente del italiano, quien lo agarró de forma despreocupada y se lo mostró.

-Es un estuche bastardo… no muerde…

-Solo ábrelo…

Bastante fastidiado abrió la pequeña cajita, encontrando un hermoso anillo de plata. Lovino no se hubiese sorprendido en lo mas mínimo, de no ser porque notó que había otro un poco mas grande al lado.

-An… Antonio… ¿Qué es esto?

-Anillos…

-Te lo agradezco, la verdad no lo había notado ¬¬U…. ¡Idiota! ¡¡Sabes a que me refiero!!

-P-Por esto estaba… tan nervioso… ejem… -El español agarró la mano de su novio temblorosamente, pero aun así lo miro a los ojos. Sus orbes verdes brillaban de emoción y decisión. Tan solo con ver esto Lovino se sonrojó completamente. – Lovino Vargas… te… ¿te casarías conmigo? - El italiano abrió muchísimo los ojos y se quedó completamente estático mirando al español como si le hubiesen dado tremendo golpe en la cabeza y no reconociese a la persona que tenía en frente. Antonio comenzaba a desesperarse.-Lo… Lovi… contéstame por favor Dx ahórrame sufrimiento.

Lovino pestañó rápidamente y miró los anillos otra vez. Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrerle las mejillas. Alarmado, Antonio empezó a decirle cosas para calmarlo, cosas que a Lovino no le interesaban porque no quería dejar de llorar, no quería porque lloraba de felicidad.

-Maldita sea bastardo, ¡claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Sin darle tiempo a Antonio de reaccionar, Lovino se abalanzó sobre el besándolo con ternura. Rápidamente el español le correspondió, acariciando su cintura con cariño. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron sonrojados.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lovi, y feliz compromiso también…

-Idiota…

* * *

Se finí!! Me pregunto porque cada vez que hago un Fic desde la perspectiva de Lovi en todo el fanfic parece que Toni es mala persona xD

me dan un Review tomatoso? :3

-Tonio-


End file.
